Big Rowling El Relato
by LizGranger
Summary: 13 habitantes... 1 casa... 1 ganador... Big Rowling... ¿Què podrìa salir mal? Tal vez esta aventura no estè llena de locuras, pero los que la viven seguramente se volveràn locos. Ve como dìa a dìa estos personajes luchan con todo por obtener un lugar en l
1. Dìa 1

Nota: Esta historia está basada en el reality show Big Brother transmitido en México. Todo lo que reconozcan no me pertenece y es propiedad de JKR o de otra gente de las cuales no me sé el nombre. El resto es mío en su totalidad.

**BIG ROWLING**

**-El Relato-**

Nos encontramos en el mes de julio, exactamente después de que Harry Potter derrotara a Lord Voldemort... con unos pequeños cambios en la historia...

Anfitrión: Bueno pues... Muy buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes. Yo soy su anfitrión Arthur Weasley y como ya saben, les contaré día a día lo que acontece en la casa de Big Rowling donde 13 curiosos habitantes convivirán las 24 horas para llegar a ser acreedores de 8 millones de galeones en nuestra gran final.

Y bien, comenzaremos este día 1 con la presentación y bienvenida de nuestros participantes.

DÌA 1

Los 13 participantes entran a la casa y la observan curiosamente. Aparentemente es una casa común: tiene una cocina, baño, comedor, sala, patio y 4 habitaciones.

De inmediato, los habitantes dejan sus maletas en la entrada al ver la alberca y el pequeño establo que hay en el patio. Se emocionan al ver la vaca y las gallinas.

BR: Todos los habitantes por favor pasen a la sala.

Los 13 se dirigen a ella y se sientan cómodamente... al menos eso parece...

Este lugar sí que es agradable, bien podré vivir aquí- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Ron, trató de tomar asiento y...

¡Oye, cegatón¿Qué no ves que yo estoy sentado aquí?- dijo el molesto Severus Snape.

Lo siento- contestó.

Se escucha una respiración grave y profunda.

Ah! Presiento que ustedes dos no se llevarán muy bien- dijo Sybill Trelawney misteriosamente.

¿En serio?- dijo Minerva McGonagall fingiendo sorpresa mientras Trelawney le lanzaba una mirada fría.

Un poco de orden, por favor- pedía Albus Dumbledore.

Se escucha de nuevo una respiración grave y profunda.

Yo ya estoy en orden¿verdad, Harry?- dijo con una risilla Myrtle La Llorona.

Harry hace una mueca y busca otro asiento mientras se escucha una respiración grave y profunda.

¡Hey¿Por qué no vienes acá con tu viejo amigo?- dijo Sirius con ojos un poco desorbitados.

Te tiene miedo... Hace rato que perdiste la razón- respondió Tonks.

Cállate- dijo él algo desesperado.

Señor, por qué no se tranquiliza...- Neville interrumpió.

¿Tranquilizarme¡Pero si todos me atacan! Pero nadie tendrá mi tesoro¡nadie!- Sirius se pone de pie y empieza a correr hacia las habitaciones al mismo tiempo que el resto lo observa de una forma extraña.

Déjenlo, estuvo encerrado durante 14 años...– dijo Peter Pettigrew despreocupadamente.

13- corrigió Hermione.

Eso dicen...

BR¡Silencio!

Todos escuchan atentamente. Se escucha una respiración grave y profunda.

BR: Como ya han visto, la casa es grande y tienen suficientes comodidades. Ahora, las reglas

_1. Todas las mujeres dormirán en la habitación azul y los hombres en la rosa._

Pero...-dijo Snape.

_2. Para merecer los alimentos de la semana tendrán que realizar varias pruebas. Esta primera semana se les darán gratis._

Oiga...-dijo Ron.

_3. Prohibido el uso de la magia. Por eso se les quitaron las varitas antes de entrar._

Ahhh...- se quejaron todos. Se escucha una respiración grave y profunda.

_4. Cada 3 días habrá nominaciones y el 6to día un expulsado._

Y si...- dijo Tonks.

_5. Cada mañana deberà limpiarse la casa en su totalidad._

Nooooo. ¡Mi torito!- grita Sirius mientras sigue corriendo, los demàs lo observan y luego lo ignoran.

_6. Prohibidas las malas palabras._

¡Ah, que la...! – dijo Sirius ya más tranquilo.

_7. Prohibida la entrada al cuarto de los alimentos si no es para... ir por ellos._

¿No podré entrar con Harry?- preguntó Myrtle.

_8. Prohibido herir leve o mortalmente a sus compañeros._

Se escucha una respiración muy grave y profunda.

_9. Prohibidas las señas obscenas._

De casualidad...- dijo Neville.

_10. No dañen el mobiliario de la casa._

Puedo preguntar...- dijo Harry.

BR¡No! Que tengan un buen día.

Se escucha una respiración muy muy muy muy muy grave y profunda.

¡Por Merlín¿Qué es ese ruido?- preguntó McGonagall.

Todos miran al lado derecho de la casa y observan a Voldemort en su silla de ruedas y con diversos aparatos sobre él (aparentemente son los que lo mantienen vivo).

Buen trabajo, Harry- dijo Dumbledore.

Voldemort hace movimientos con el único dedo que puede mover y respira grave y profundamente tratando de hacer el mayor ruido posible para expresar incomodidad.

¿Ahora qué quieres?- preguntó Peter.

Tal vez le esté afectando que Tonks se encuentre sentada sobre su brazo izquierdo- menciona Trelawney.

Ups- Tonks se quita de encima y Sirius corre hacia ellos algo asustado (ya registró toda la casa).

¡En el baño también hay cámeras! (Sirius parece no saber pronunciar bien el nombre todavía)

Se corta la transmisión y sale un ojo de un búho que mira hacia todas partes

-En el Confesionario-

Creo que las cosas no están yendo tan bien como esperábamos. Siento que existe ya bastante conflicto dentro de la casa y no sé si me siento cómoda así – suspira Hermione- No sé qué hacer... Me siento sola y-

¡Ya sal de ahí, maldita sea!- se oye un grito desde fuera.

¡Ron, el baño está al final del pasillo!- contesta Hermione y ve con poca esperanza en los ojos hacia la cámara.

Se corta la transmisión y sale un ojo de un búho que mira hacia todas partes

-En la Alberca-

¿Has notado que Voldemort está muy callado?- dijo Snape. Dumbledore y él voltean a verlo.

Voldemort sigue en su silla respirando grave y profundamente mientras un pájaro le deja un "regalito" en el brazo derecho.

No sé de qué hablas- contesta Dumbledore. Sirius sigue corriendo por toda la casa.

Se corta la transmisión y sale un ojo de un búho que mira hacia todas partes

-En el Confesionario-

Pienso que estoy un poco apartado del resto. Nadie parece notar mi presencia y eso me pone algo triste. Por cierto¿alguien ha visto a Trevor?- dijo Neville.

Se corta la transmisión y sale un ojo de un búho que mira hacia todas partes

-En el Baño-

No puedo creer que ya haya tanto desorden aquí... Habrá que ponerle un alto a ese Peter. Ya hasta dejó su marca- se quejó McGonagall. En la pared se observa el letrero que dice: WORMTAIL WAS HERE! Sirius entra tranquilo al baño.

Oye, Minerva... ¿sabes sacarle la leche a la vaca?

Se corta la transmisión y sale un ojo de un búho que mira hacia todas partes

Todos los habitantes estàn en el establo observando a la vaca. Unos la pican, otros le acarician la cabeza y Peter la mira a los ojos.

¿Nos das la leche, vaquita?- dijo Peter.

Pero qué-

Tal vez si la alimentamos sea más factible que nos proporcione algo de leche. He escuchado que tras su proceso de digestión es como se hace. La pregunta es ¿de dónde sale?

Los astros me dicen que es un tipo de manguera- dijo Trelawney.

Se escucha una respiración grave y profunda.

Yo no veo ninguna- dijo Ron.

Se escucha una respiración muy grave y profunda.

¿Tú qué quieres?- preguntó Sirius a Voldemort.

Los habitantes de la casa lo observan señalando la parte baja de la vaca.

Ahh...

Se corta la transmisión y sale un ojo de un búho que mira hacia todas partes

Anfitrión¡Vaya que el tiempo vuela cuando uno cuenta sus enchufes mientras ve Big Rowling! Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy. Espero se hayan divertido y no se pierdan mañana El Relato porque seguramente tendremos muchas sorpresas... por no decir muchas peleas. Que tengan buenas noches.

Se corta la transmisión y sale un ojo de un búho que mira hacia todas partes


	2. Dia 2

**BIG ROWLING**

**-El Relato-**

Anfitrión¡Hola a todos otra vez! Bienvenidos de nuevo a su programa Big Rowling, la única casa donde pueden convivir estos 13 inolvidables personajes. Y bien, comenzaremos este Día 2 con algunos problemas entre los habitantes. Como ustedes lo recordarán, el día de ayer los habitantes descubrieron que su única fuente de leche sería la vaca que se encuentra en el establo y que tendrían que aprender a extraerla rápido. Ya se imaginarán lo que pasó con eso.

Por otra parte, parece que los habitantes ya han comenzado a decidirse por quiénes serán los 3 nominados el día de mañana. Ya hubo problemas que los llevaron a tomar esas decisiones. Veámoslo.

**Se corta la transmisión y sale un ojo de un búho que mira hacia todas partes**

DÌA 2

-En la Cocina-

Oye, esa niña no ha parado de llorar y la verdad que ya me está hartando- dijo Tonks realizando un extraño baile.

¿Myrtle? Lo sé, siempre ha sido así- Harry aseguró.

¿Y no habrà oportunidad de sacarla del baño?- preguntò Tonks.

No lo creo. Es su verdadero hogar- dijo Hermione.

Entonces dejen de cocer esos frijoles y cierra esa llave para que deje de correr el agua.

¿Por què?- dijo Harry.

Porque me van a aumentar las ganas- dijo Tonks incrementando los pasos en su baile.

-10 minutos después-

Hay que nominarla para evitar este tipo de situaciones.

Si, yo le daré el máximo puntaje que se me permita- dijo Harry

Yo también- dijo Tonks dolorosamente mientras continuaba su baile ahora más escandaloso.

Y yo- contestó Hermione.

Hecho... ¡Oh, santo-!... No mires Hermione- dijo Harry.

Alguien tendrá que limpiar eso... Myrtle tiene que irse ya- contestò ella.

**Se corta la transmisión y sale un ojo de un búho que mira hacia todas partes**

-En la Sala-

BR: Hey, hey hey... Chicos, aquí viene la primera prueba para ganarse una cena especial esta noche. Es una carrera de obstáculos. El primero en llegar gana.

¿Y las reglas son...?- preguntó McGonagall.

-Silencio-

De acuerdo... Me parece justo que el ganador comparta algo con el resto ya que nadie ha comido porque... ninguno sabe cocinar- dijo ella.

A mi también me parece justo debido a que el descubrimiento de cómo sacarle la leche a la vaca no ha dado muchos frutos- dijo Dumbledore.

-En el Establo-

Sirius está continuamente picando con un palo de madera las "mangueras" sin éxito alguno.

-En la Sala-

Yo digo que el ganador se quede con todo- dijo Peter.

Hay que nominar a éste- le dijo Trelawney a Snape y el asintió con la cabeza.

Tal vez si logramos trabajar en equipo y todos llegamos a la meta al mismo tiempo, recibamos una ¡gran comida!- dijo Neville.

Todos lo miran con extrañeza y continúan.

Yo digo que el ganador debe decidir- dijo Tonks.

Va- contestó Dumbledore.

Bien- dijo McGonagall un poco indignada.

De acuerdo- dijeron todos.

**Se corta la transmisión y sale un ojo de un búho que mira hacia todas partes**

-En el Confesionario-

Estoy preocupado. No siento a mis compañeros¿sabes? Me gustaría sentir la conexión. Convivir realmente con ellos. Pero nada sucede. Me siento mal y la cicatriz me pica mucho. Desearía que Voldemort hablara más conmigo- Harry suspira-. El que esté tan callado me hace sentir culpable por su condición.

-En la sala-

A Voldemort se le cae uno de sus tanques de oxìgeno de repuesto,está solo y respira muy grave y profundamente.

**Se corta la transmisión y sale un ojo de un búho que mira hacia todas partes**

-En el Patio-

BR: Como podrán ver, el jardín ha desaparecido y ahora se encuentra una pista ante ustedes. Para iniciar esta carrera, pasarán por una serie de 6 llantas que deberán saltar, luego una gran trampa de alambres en donde pueden quedar atrapados si no se cuidan, después vendrán las piedras que emanan llamaradas de hasta 4 metros de altura. Para continuar, utilizarán una soga para balancearse sobre el lago con cocodrilos y llegar al otro lado. Saltarán una de las cuerdas del suelo 20 veces antes de ser bañados en petróleo si tardan demasiado. Caminarán en la cuerda floja que se ha puesto sobre una cama de clavos afilados que dolerán si es que llegan a caer en ellos, y después llegarán a la meta. Así de sencillo.

No importa como lleguen, sólo lleguen. 1... 2... ¡3!

Los habitantes de la casa que se encontraban detrás de la línea de salida, corren a gran velocidad hacia los obstáculos... excepto Voldemort, quien avanza lentamente en su silla de ruedas con motor. Con el único dedo que puede mover, empuja la palanca hacia delante.

Todos inician muy bien hasta llegar a la trampa de alambres donde McGonagall queda atrapada gracias a su falda y Hermione gracias a su cabello.

Los concursantes siguen, pero Ron, Neville y Trelawney no pueden cruzar el fuego (dijeron que estaba muy caliente).

Para cruzar el lago, el resto debe alcanzar la cuerda que se encuentra en el centro del lago... así que alguien debe entrar. Así que Sirius lanzó a Peter al agua. Él logró alcanzar la cuerda, la arrojó hacia los participantes que quedaban, ellos la atraparon, y Peter fue devorado por un hambriento cocodrilo.

¡Ouch!- dijo Harry.

BR: Uno menos en el cual invertir. ¡Sigan, sigan!

Los que quedan pasan sin problema, pero Harry, Dumbledore y Snape tardaron demasiado con esas cuerdas y fueron bañados con petróleo el cual, por cierto, los dejó inmovilizados.

Adiós a mi peinado- dijo Dumbledore.

Odio mi vida- dijo Snape entre dientes.

Myrtle tuvo problemas al no poder agarrar la cuerda con su fantasmagórica mano. Sirius, quien dentro de su locura tiene mucha energía, se dirige rápidamente hacia la cuerda floja, seguido de cerca por Tonks quien la cruza con mucho cuidado.

Sirius estuvo a punto de ganar la carrera, pero cayó en una trampa y quedó atrapado en un agujero. Tonks avanzó tranquila y lentamente hacia la meta cuidando no caer en otra trampa.

BR: Tonks, Voldemort... Ustedes son los ganadores.

¡Sì¿Eh, Voldemort¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Tonks desconcertada.

Respirando grave y profundamente, Voldemort señala débilmente una línea del camino sin obstáculos.

Eso es trampa- gritaron todos.

¡Pero no es justo!

¿Quién se cree que es?

BR¡Silencio! Yo dije que no importaba cómo llegaran sino que llegaran.

Voldemort sonríe leve y maliciosamente.

**Se corta la transmisión y sale un ojo de un búho que mira hacia todas partes**

Anfitrión: Y bien, eso es todo por hoy. ¿Qué¡Ah, sí! Un minuto de silencio por el fallecimiento de Peter.

-5 segundos después-

Bueno, cuesta mucho estar al aire, así que gracias por acompañarnos. No se pierdan las nominaciones del día de mañana a la misma hora y por la misma página. Yo soy Arthur Weasley y esto fue Big Rowling, El Relato.

**Se corta la transmisión y sale un ojo de un búho que mira hacia todas partes**

* * *

Unos pequeños agradecimientos de la autora: 

**miko dani: Gracias por tus comentarios y por ser el primero en escribir un review. Hasta ahora no tengo planeado dejar entrar a invitados especiales a la casa, pero si cambio de opinión serás el primero.**

**myca: Gracias por seguir mi fic... Y por lo del ojo... siempre sale uno en el programa original, así que decidí usar el de un búho, pero es solo para indicar un cambio de escenario... No te me traumes... ;)**

**La PrIsIoNeRa De AzKaBaN¡Muchos gracias por tu comentario! Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más seguido posible, no te preocupes. ;)**

Pronto publicaré las nominaciones que hasta ahora me han gustado bastante... ¡No se las pierdan¡Besos!


	3. Día 3 Nominaciones

**BIG ROWLING**

**-El Relato-**

Anfitrión: Buenas tardes damas, caballeros y demás gente... Yo soy Arthur Weasley. Bienvenidos a Big Rowling, El Relato. Esta noche les traemos las nominaciones de... la primera nominación, claro está. Les quiero informar que desde ahora marcando el número que aparece en pantalla podrán enviarles mensajes a sus habitantes favoritos. Pero debo advertirles que solo los mejores y más interesantes saldrán en el relato. Empecemos ya con las nominaciones, por favor.

¿Me conseguiste los enchufes rosas que te pedí, Mario¡Oh, por Merlín¡Pero que $&# quieres que haga para que me traigas esos &$?# enchufes¿Qué¿Todavía no salimos del aire? Oh, oh...

**Se corta la transmisión y sale un ojo de un búho que mira hacia todas partes**

DÌA 3- NOMINANCIONES

BR: Todos los habitantes a la sala, por favor.

Silencio.

BR: Todos los habitantes a la sala, por favor... ¿En dónde están?

La cámara los busca por toda la casa y se detiene en el baño, donde hay una larga fila.

¡Rayos, Myrtle¡Tienes que salir de ese baño!- grita Harry.

¡No quiero!- contestó.

Dos horas después.

-En el Confesionario-

Myrtle mira a su alrededor. ¡Esto no se parece en nada al baño, mentirosos!- dijo molesta.

BR: Myrtle, ya que estás aquí, dime tus nominados. Solo pue-

¡Nomino a todos!.

BR: Myrtle, sólo puedes dar siete puntos, de los cuales-

¡Les doy 7 puntos a todos!

BR: No, Myrtle. Debes repartir esos siete puntos de la sig-

Seis puntos a Tonks, Hermione, Ron, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Trelawney, Sirius, Neville y Snape- dijo rápidamente- ¡Ah! Y uno a Harry- terminó con una risilla.

BR: No, Myrtle. Debes de darle cuatro puntos a un solo habitante, dos a otro y el restante a otro.

Ah... – se cruza de brazos y pone una cara pensativa- ¿Quiénes están aquí?

BR: Pero si... bueno... – suspira en resignación- Tonks, Hermione, Ron, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Trelawney, Sirius, Neville, Snape, Harry y Voldemort...

¿Quién es ese?- pregunta algo confundida.

BR: El tipo de la silla que ganó la cena.

Ah, si... El que no se la pudo comer y todos los demás lo hicieron...

BR: Sí, ese...

Oye, a mí no me tocó nada de esa comida.

BR: Tú no comes, Myrtle...

Ah, sí... Se ve más flaquito ahora, verd-

BR: Myrtle... –interrumpió perdiendo la paciencia- Tus nominados y por qué.

¿Por qué qué?

BR: Por qué los nominas.

Pues no sé, tú me dijiste...

BR¡Myrtle! Di quiénes son tus nominados y a qué se debe que los nomines precisamente a ellos tres.

Ah... Mmmm... Entonces... cuatro puntos a McGonagall porque es muy mandona y ha dominado la casa. Eso no me gusta.

**Se corta la transmisión y sale un ojo de un búho que mira hacia todas partes**

-En la Sala el día anterior-

Tú limpia el baño, tú aquí en la sala, tú el comedor, tú el patio, tú la habitación rosa, tú la azul, tú el establo, tú la cocina, tú la alberca, tú el confesionario- dijo McGonagall señalando a cada uno de sus compañeros.

Pero... – iba a discutir Sirius.

Ahí estuvo Myrtle esta mañana- contestó antes de que terminara.

Oh...

¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Dumbledore.

Supervisarlos.

Pero...

Supervisarlos, Weasley- dijo McGonagall con un tono amenazador.

Ok...- dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el área que le tocó limpiar y el resto huía.

**Se corta la transmisión y sale un ojo de un búho que mira hacia todas partes**

-De nuevo en el Confesionario-

Myrtle voltea a su alrededor.

BR: Myrtle, tú siguiente nominado.

¿Ya? Mmmm... dos puntos a Sybill porque creo que quiere algo con Harry.

-En la sala, hace cuatro horas-

Trelawney le agarró el brazo a Harry. Vas a tener un accidente con el bate bate y morirás al salir la séptima luna del mes 3 cuando Marte y Plutón se unan – dijo con un tono místico.

Ummm... bien... Por cierto, es licuadora- contestó él.

-Otra vez en el confesionario-

Y un punto a Neville porque aquí es solo un extra- dijo Myrtle algo enojada.

**Se corta la transmisión y sale un ojo de un búho que mira hacia todas partes**

Aparecen imágenes de Neville solo en la sala, en la alberca, la cocina, la habitación, el confesionario.

¿Hola?- pregunta algo tímido.

Aparece Neville en el pasillo, frente a la cámara. ¿Has visto a Trevor?- pregunta.

**Se corta la transmisión y sale un ojo de un búho que mira hacia todas partes**

-En la sala-

BR: Bien, por fin salió Myrtle. El siguiente en nominar es... Dumbledore.

-En el Confesionario-

Entonces cuatro, dos y uno¿verdad?

BR: Tú eres el sabelotodo ¿qué no?

Casi... Mmmm... Le doy cuatro puntos a Minerva por... mandona. Dos a Snape porque me fastidia mucho con que quiere ser el nuevo profesor para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y uno a Myrtle para que deje el baño libre.

BR: Bien, te puedes ir. Y por favor llama a Neville para que nomine.

¿Él está aquí?- pregunta antes de salir.

**Se corta la transmisión y sale un ojo de un búho que mira hacia todas partes**

BR¿Ya sabes el procedimiento?

Sí... Entonces cuatro, dos y uno. Er... Le doy cuatro a Myrtle porque se tarda mucho en el baño, dos a la profesora Trelawney porque siempre me está diciendo que me voy a morir y uno a la profesora McGonagall porque me grita mucho.

BR: Bien, ahora llama a Tonks y sal de aquí.

**Se corta la transmisión y sale un ojo de un búho que mira hacia todas partes**

Le doy cuatro a Myrtle, porque por su culpa ha habido muchos "accidentes", dos a McGonagall por mala onda y uno a Ron... la verdad es que nunca me cayó bien ese niño.

BR: De acuerdo, llama a Snape y sal de aquí.

-Snape en el Confesionario-

Y le doy cuatro a esa Myrtle por molesta, dos a Minerva porque siempre quiere opacarme y uno a Harry por... estrategia...

BR¿Sólo por eso?

Sí- dijo ocultando una sonrisa macabra.

BR: Como quieras.

-En la Sala-

BR: Harry, eres el siguiente en nominar.

**Se corta la transmisión y sale un ojo de un búho que mira hacia todas partes**

-Ya saben dónde está-

Quiero darle cuatro puntos a Myrtle porque no me deja dormir tranquilo en las noches.

-Cámara infrarroja de la noche anterior-

Oh, Harry... Oh, Harry- murmura Myrtle moviendo la puerta del cuarto rosa. Harry se cubre totalmente con su cobija para evitarla.

-De regreso-

Dos puntos a McGonagall porque es demasiado... ¿tirana?. Y uno a Trelawney porque no me agrada.

-McGonagall en el confesionario-

Cuatro a Sybill, dos a Albus y uno a Hermione.

BR¿Por qué?

Porque no me agradan- observa la silla donde está sentada y le pasa un dedo-. ¡Sirius, no limpiaste bien!

-Ron en el Confesionario-

¿Puedo darle siete puntos a una sola persona?

BR¡No!

Bueno... Cuatro a Hermione, dos a McGonagall y uno a Trelawney porque todas me mandan mucho- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Hermione en el Confesionario-

Cuatro a Trelawney por farsante, dos a Ron porque no me escucha y uno a Harry por querer hacer complot.

BR: Pero tú también hiciste.

Silencio.

-Sirius en el Confesionario-

Otra vez encerrado- dijo tristemente.

BR: No, Sirius. Sólo tienes que nominar y puedes salir.

De acuerdo... Quiero darle cuatro puntos a Snape porque me cae mal, dos a McGonagall por mandona y fastidiosa, y uno a Myrtle por lo del baño.

-Sybill en el Confesionario-

A ver... Cuatro, dos y uno... Ummm- comienza a meditar.

BR¿Qué rayos haces?

Dejo que los astros me guíen... ¡Ah! Cuatro a McGonagall, dos a Myrtle y uno a Neville porque sé que nadie los nominará. ¿O me equivoco?- dijo muy segura de sí misma.

**Se corta la transmisión y sale... bueno... ya saben**

-Sí... siguen en el Confesionario-

Se escucha una respiración grave y profunda... y el bip bip de los aparatos.

BR: Mmm... Bien, tus nominados, Voldemort.

Se escucha una respiración grave y profunda.

-En la Sala-

Oye... ¿Tú a quién nominaste?- le preguntó Sirius a Dumbledore.

A Tonks.

Sí, yo también.

-Con Voldemort-

Se escucha una respiración grave y profunda.

BR: A ver... Cuatro puntos a... ¿Minerva?

Se escucha una respiración grave y profunda.

BR: Esto va a tardar.

-En la Sala-

¿Nominaste a Myrtle como dijimos?

¡Claro, Harry!- contestó Tonks.

¿Y tú?

¡Pero por supuesto!- dijo Hermione algo nerviosa.

-Con Voldemort y Big Rowling-

BR: A... ¿Sirius?

Se escucha una respiración grave y profunda.

-En la cocina-

Ya han pasado dos días y medio, y sigo sin encontrar a Trevor- comenta Neville.

Oigan, preparé algo. Espero que les guste- dijo Tonks.

Tiene un sabor extraño, pero está bueno- dijo Snape mientras comía.

¿Qué es?- preguntó Neville.

-Voldemort y Big Rowling-

BR: Severus...

Se escucha una respiración grave y profunda.

BR: Harry...

Se escucha una respiración muy, muy grave y profunda.

BR¡Vamos progresando! Bien, ahora¿por qué?

Voldemort muestra ojos tristes.

-De vuelta en la Cocina-

¡NOOOOOO¡Trevor!

Por algo dijeron No Mascotas antes de entrar- dijo Ron.

¡Trevor!

Ya olvídalo, Neville- dijo Harry.

¿Cómo lo voy a olvidar¡Era mi único amigo!

Te creo...- dijo Snape.

¡Trevor!- Neville seguía llorando.

BR¡Silencio! Ya tenemos a los nominados de esta noche.

Se escucha una música que da al lugar un ambiente de suspenso. Todos están en la sala y Neville sigue sollozando.

BR: Los nominados son... con 15 puntos... Tú, sí, tú... La de los ojos saltones... La que lleva esa ropa extraña... Eres tú... Sybill...

¡Argh, no!

BR: Con 22 puntos... No sé cómo decirlo... Eres tú... La que no está ni aquí ni allá... Sí... Tú... Myrtle, tú también has sido nominada.

¡Nooooo!- salió corriendo y llorando. El resto escuchó cómo se encerraba de nuevo en el baño.

¡No otra vez!- dijeron todos quejándose.

BR¡Silencio! Ahora, todos tómense de las manos para conocer al último nominado de esta noche.

Nada sucede.

BR: De acuerdo, olvídenlo. El siguiente y último nominado es... – la música aumenta- Con 26 puntos... Sí, 26 PUNTOS...

¿Cuántos dijo?- preguntó Neville.

Todos lo miran con lástima o molestia.

BR: - suspira en desesperación- El nominado, o mas bien la nominada... – los hombres sienten alivio- Eres tú... la que tiene dos ojos... Tú, Minerva... McGonagall.

Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. Ya lo esperaba- dijo- Bien, no importa.

BR: Es todo, adiós.

Oye, pero... ¿y qué...?- quiso preguntar Dumbledore.

¿Ya me puedo ir?- dijo Sirius de una forma... ¿normal?

¿Y ahora tú por qué tan relajado?- preguntó McGonagall molesta.

No estoy relajado, estoy concentrado.

¿En qué?- preguntó Harry. Ron ya se había ido al baño para tratar de sacar a Myrtle.

En Camila- contestó él.

¿Camila?

La vaca... ya le puso nombre- dijo Tonks aburrida.

Creo que si realmente me conecto con ella, me revelará cómo obtener la leche.

Puede funcionar... Hazlo, e intenta que la gallina ponga unos huevos, si tienes tiempo- dijo Dumbledore pensativo.

¡Oye, no abuses¿Qué crees, que es muy fácil conversar con ella todo el día? No me contesta nunca¿sabes¡Cielos, Dumbledore!- terminó molesto y se salió.

Ah... por eso no lo había visto en todo el día- mencionó Harry.

¿De veras sólo habla con esa vaca?- preguntó Hermione.

Eso parece- dijo Ron, quien había vuelto del baño sin éxito para sacar a Myrtle de ahí. Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, ella había abierto todas las llaves del agua que encontró en el baño. Ya se estaba inundando.

Alguien tiene que hacer algo con la gallina. Sólo tenemos frijoles, pan, atún y agua para cuatro días, calculo yo- aseguró Dumbledore.

¿Y qué esperas¡Ve con la gallina!- mandó McGonagall.

Por eso se va a salir- murmuró Dumbledore para sí mismo y se fue apresurado al ver la cara de Minerva.

Trevor...- Neville seguía sollozando.

¡Ya cállate!- dijo Snape con un claro dolor de cabeza.

**Se corta la transmisión y sale lo del ojo.**

Anfitrión Anfitriona¿Y qué hago? Espero el foco rojo, de acuerdo. ¿Ya?- pregunta nerviosa al camarógrafo-. Bien ¡Hola a todos! Yo soy Molly, esposa de Arthur. Él tuvo un problema y estoy aquí en su lugar. Emm... ¿Qué les parecieron las nominaciones¿Verdad que Ron, Harry y Hermione se ven lindos en tu tevi (Nota: TV... pobre, todavía no lo entiende)? Sí... De acuerdo, no se pierdan mañana el relato porque tendremos las reacciones de los nominados y sabremos cuál fue el descubrimiento que, por mera suerte, hizo ése, el señor que está medio loco... Black.

No se olviden de enviar mensajes a los habitantes y de votar por su nominado favorito para evitar que salga de la casa marcando los teléfonos que ahora aparecen en pantalla...

-Pasan 5 segundos-

Molly, ya puedes continuar- dijo alguien levemente.

¡Ah! Perdón. Recuerden que un voto puede ser la diferencia. Bueno, me despido. Esto fue Big Rowling, El Relato. Que pasen buenas noches... ¿Lo hice bien?

**Se corta la transmisión y sale un ojo de un búho que mira hacia todas partes**

* * *

Mensajes de la autora:

La PrIsIoNeRa De AzKaBaN: Me alegra que te diviertas con la historia y espero que te hayan gustado las nominaciones. Ojalá que sigas la historia hasta el final con el mismo gusto.

miko dani: jajajajaja. Ni modo, es Voldemort, tenía que hacer trampa. Y claro que nadie tiene sentido común... y menos estando encerrados. Gracias por tu review.

myca: Gracias por los buenos deseos myca! Espero que a ti también te haya gustado este capítulo... aunque salió un poco largo :)

La Hija Del Viento¡Qué bueno que te has unido a mis lectores! Me da mucho gusto tenerte aquí. Sería grandioso que siguieras escribiendo reviews para los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por tu comentario.

Realmente no esperaba que las nominaciones estuvieran tan largas, pero creo que mas o menos así van a ser todas. No se pierdan el día 4... aunque aún no sé cuando lo podré publicar porque en este momento estoy algo ocupada. Pero no se preocupen, no creo que tome mas de una semana, solo unos cuantos días (He estado actualizando muy rápido no:).

Y recuerden... ya salió el sexto libro! Para los que lo tengan en sus manos¡Qué bueno¡Ojalá lo disfruten mucho! ;)


	4. DÍA 4

**BIG ROWLING**

**-El Relato-**

Anfitriona¡Hola a todos! Yo soy Molly. Bienvenidos a esto que es Big Rowling, El Relato. Pues hemos de comenzar el día de hoy con algunos interesantes acontecimientos aquí en la casa. Ayer cocimos a nuestros nominados y hoy tenemos sus reacciones y sentimientos después de saber que probablemente abandonarán dentro de poco su nuevo hogar. Veámoslo.

**

* * *

**

DÍA 4

-En la Habitación Azul-

Si estuviéramos en Hogwarts ya los habría mandado a todos a detención por haberme nominado. Son unos malagradecidos. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ustedes- dijo McGonagall muy molesta.

Tonks transformó su cara en la de McGonagall sin que ella se diera cuenta y la imitó. Hermione río con ella.

No se preocupen tanto, por favor- dijo Trelawney siendo sarcástica- ¡Ustedes no son las que van a salir!

Oye, Sybill... ¿Tú eres una vidente, verdad?

Trelawney se puso en una pose "mística", según ella, y le dijo que sí. Myrtle estaba a punto de pedirle que le dijera quién iba a ser la expulsada dentro de dos días, pero Hermione lo evitó con su burla hacia Sybill.

No creo que le sea posible ni decirte lo que vamos a desayunar mañana... o si vamos a desayunar siquiera- terminó dudosa.

Trelawney se enfureció y estuvo a punto de comenzar una pelea. Sin embargo, un grito la detuvo. Todas salieron a ver cuál era el problema.

Ya me las cobraré- le dijo a Hermione al salir.

-En la Sala-

¿Pero qué ha pasado¿Por qué ese grito?- preguntó McGonagall.

Olvídenlo, fue Longbottom descubriendo el poder de la electricidad- dijo Snape aburrido y recostado en el sillón.

Le dije al joven que conectara la tevi (¿cuándo aprenderán a decir bien las cosas?), pero creo que no debimos quitar la cubierta de ese cable- aclaró Dumbledore.

¡No me digas, Merlín!- dijo Snape sarcásticamente.

Todos voltearon a ver a Neville, quien tenía el cabello parado y aún con algo de electricidad. Voldemort emitió un sonido extraño, al parecer era una risa.

Hermione ayudó a Neville a ponerse de pie mientras Sirius entraba a la sala.

Dumbledore¿te acuerdas de la teoría que propusiste?

Sí, la gallina pondrá los huevos por la mañana si la dejas descansar- contestó él.

¿Y tú crees que esto afecte en algo eso que dices?- preguntó mostrando un gallo muerto que traía en la mano.

Esto no me huele bien- dijo Harry.

Lo sé, lleva como tres días muerto- contestó Sirius muy serio mientras Harry lo veía incrédulo.

No se preocupen. Queda suficiente comida para soportar hasta la próxima prueba- bostezó Snape.

Muy bien, tranquilos. Podemos vivir sin esos huevos.

Realmente yo no sé si pueda seguir comiendo frijoles- dijo Tonks sobándose el estómago.

No te pongas tan exigente.

No lo hago si ella no sigue aquí- apuntó a Myrtle "discretamente".

¿Tú quieres que yo sea la primera expulsada, verdad?- dijo Myrtle al borde del llanto.

¡Oh NO, NO, NO¡Ella no quiso decir eso!- dijeron todos. Myrtle se tranquilizó y el resto se calmó. Decirle a Myrtle que no la quieres cuando lo único que comes son frijoles... digamos que no es muy inteligente.

Pensé que la loca ya se iba a encerrar de nuevo en el baño- terminó Ron.

¿Loca?- Myrtle desató el llanto y se dirigió al baño. Ron tampoco es muy inteligente.

¡Bien hecho, Ron!- todos gritaron.

**

* * *

**

-En el Confesionario-

Big Rowling... ¿Qué puedo hacer para quedarme en la casa con... Harry?- terminó Myrtle con ojos soñadores.

Umm... ¿Pedir que voten por ti?

¿A quiénes?

A la gente que te ve.

¿Cómo?

A ver, ponte en frente de una cámara y dile que voten por ti.

De acuerdo, seguiré tu consejo- dijo Myrtle muy segura.

-En el Pasillo-

Myrtle observa a la cámara y se dirige al público pidiendo que voten por ella.

-Tres horas después, en la Sala-

¿Se habrá muerto en serio?- dijo Tonks observando a Myrtle y dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Dos horas después, en el Pasillo-

Myrtle, no tenías que quedarte todo el día frente a esa cámara- se escuchó la voz de Big Rowling.

Oh, de acuerdo- contestó y se fue hacia la siguiente cámara.

¿Para qué me molesto?- suspiró Big Rowling.

-En la Sala-

¿Y tú no vas a hacer nada para asegurar tu estancia?- preguntó Snape a Trelawney.

No. Los astros me dicen que me quedaré.

Los astros... Sólo crees eso porque le caes bien a Big Rowling y no te mató en toda la serie.

¡No es verdad!

Albus¿qué crees que debo hacer para quedarme?- preguntó, por otra parte, McGonagall a Dumbledore.

¿Dejar de ser tan mandona?

¡No soy mandona¿Conseguiste algo de la vaca Sirius?- terminó volteando a ver a Sirius, quien acababa de entrar a la sala, y estaba determinada a no hablar con Dumbledore otra vez.

No, pero...

Entonces¿qué haces aquí¡Vuelve con ella! Realmente necesitamos esa leche.

¡No! Tú sólo quieres que me distraiga para tomar mi tesoro¿verdad?

¡Allá vamos otra vez!- dijo Harry aturdido.

¡Pero no lo tendrás!- sale Sirius corriendo- ¡Camila¡Esto es un complot!

Todos miran a Sirius salir y luego lo ignoran.

¿De veras creen que soy mandona?- preguntó McGonagall a los presentes. Myrtle entró al lugar.

¡Harry!- dijo llorando- Ya estuve horas frente a esa cosa que me dijo Big Rowling, pero nadie me dice que me voy a quedar, y... ¡No me quiero ir¡Quiero quedarme contigo!

¡Myrtle tranquila!- dijo Harry desesperado por quitársela de encima- Nadie sabe con certeza quién va a salir. Sólo puedes esperar hasta el día de la expulsión. Tal vez te quedes.

¿De veras crees que me voy a quedar?- dijo con ojos de esperanza.

Er¿Sí?- contestó inseguro.

¡Sí, más tiempo con ... mi novio!

¿Qué?- dijeron todos los presentes.

¡Oh no, Myrtle¡No¡Yo no soy tu novio!

¡Claro que si!

¡No, Myrtle!- gritó Harry y salió corriendo tras de ella.

Sólo espero que no entre de nuevo al baño- dijo Neville mientras escuchaban cómo cerraba esa precisa puerta.

¡A ver si hablas más seguido!- dijo Tonks algo molesta.

**

* * *

**

-En el Confesionario-

BR: Harry, de ahora en adelante los fans del programa enviarán mensajes a los habitantes y les daremos éstos aquí en el confesionario, por favor corre la voz con los demás... después de recibir el tuyo. Hoy, sólo tú recibiste uno. Esta sobre la mesa. Puedes leerlo.

Harry abrió el mensaje y lo leyó en voz alta.

¿Hola, Harry?- dijo incrédulo.

-En el cuarto de alimentos-

ron y Dumbledore descubrieron que en el refrigerador había cinco latas que contenían cerveza de mantequilla y las estaban bebiendo en secreto. Sólo quedaban dos.

¿No crees que deberíamos compartirlos?- dijo Ron y dió otro sorbo a su bebida.

Tal vez... ¿pero a quién?

Los dos meditaron al respecto y luego vieron las dos cervezas restantes.

Mejor no- dijeron al unísono- ¡Salud!

Y siguieron bebiendo.

BR: Todos los habitantes favor de pasar a la sala.

Once de ellos llegaron y esperaron al último. Y esperaron... y esperaron...

BR: Mejor quédate donde estás, Voldemort... Señores, tengo malas noticias.

**

* * *

**

Anfitriona¿Ya se acabó¡Oigan, pero no es justo! Yo quiero saber lo que pasa. Bueno, al parecer eso es todo por hoy. No se pierda mañana Big Rowling, El Relato, para conocer el día a día de estos personajes. Tampoco olvide votar por su nominado favorito para evitar que salga de la casa, y de enviar sus mensajes al resto de los habitantes... podrían desearle buena suerte a los nominados. Eso fue todo por hoy. Yo soy Molly Weasley. Que pasen buenas noches... ¿Lo hice mejor ahora, verdad?- preguntó al camarógrafo.

* * *

**Algunos agradecimientos:**

**Myca¡Qué lástima que no puedes tener el libro 6, pero no te preocupes... tarde o temprano lo leerás. Y me da mucho gusto saber que te agradaron las nominaciones. ¿Qué a quién nominó Voldemort dices? Pues cómo BR se cansó de esperar, los repartió como quiso y le dio un punto a Harry porque fue el único que supo que quería nominar, y el resto a los que más puntos tenían: uno a Trelawney, dos a Myrtle y tres a McGonagall.**

**La Hija Del Viento: Gracias por seguir la historia y por divertirte con ella. Mmm... por lo visto quieres que se quede McGonagall, interesante... pero el tiempo dirá si se queda o no. Sigue leyendo!**

**Mila-Evans: Gracias por unirte a mis lectores! Y no te preocupes... tendrán su venganza... te prometo que la tendrán... jajajajajaja**

**miko dani¡Qué bueno que te gustaron las nominaciones! Y por los de las cartas, claro que pueden escribirles algo... sólo que no me hago responsable de sus reacciones. Jajajajaja**

**Marth Mt: Ése es el objetivo de esto, hacerlos pasar un buen rato. Me alegra que funcionara... A mi también me gusta mucho Voldemort, es divertido escribir sobre él... y algo difícil... NO HABLA!**

**La PrIsIoNeRa De AzKaBaN¡Qué envidia me das! Pero qué bueno que disfrutaste el libro Y las nominaciones.**

Bueno, por otra parte, mil disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Mi computadora sufrió un pequeño problema y la tuvieron que borrar toda... Pero no se preocupen, ya tengo casi lista la siguiente parte y pronto actualizaré (si no vuelve a fallar esto). Recuerden que pueden escribir a sus favoritos. Por cierto, en el siguiente relato se resolverá el problema con la vaca... aunque surgirán otros... ¡No se lo pierdan!


End file.
